My lovely Dragon
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Kris itu bagai naga gila bagi Tao (saya tidak jago soal yang satu ini)


My lovely dragon

Author : ugi98

Cast : wu yifan

Huang zi tao

Gendre : romance. Humor

Rate : T

Summary : Kris itu Naga gila Bagi Tao (saya tidak jago soal yang satu ini)

YAOI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRINGNYA

Typo's di mana mana

My Lovely Dragon

Semuanya hancur setelah si naga gila itu datang dan menghancurkan semua aspek dalam hidupku. Di rumah, di sekolah, di mana mana aku selalu merasa aura aura pengganggu itu di sisiku.

Nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan, tapi orang orang lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kris, tapi aku sendiri lebih rela kalau dia di panggil Naga Gila.

"Kris kau memakan cupcakeku lagi yaaaaa…..?" tanyaku dengan suara menggelegar. Bagaimana tidak seperti itu jika pada minggu seperti ini aku malah melihat sekotak cupcakeku hilang tak berbekas. Siapa lagi yang memakannya kalau bukan si Nga Burik itu.

"Memamgnya kenapa?" Lihatlah yang katanya pangeran sekolah itu baru saja bangun.

Dengan tampang bangun tidurnya, dia turun dari lantai 2 sambil menggaruk garuk pantatnya. Ugghghhh bukankah itu menjijikan.

"Dasar naga gila. Sekalian saja kau habiskan semua makanannya. Kau tau aku membeli semua ini dengan uang jajanku sendiri tau." Aku mempoutkan bibirku sendiri. Kebiasaan saat kesal.

"Yaaa yaaa yaaa aku tau. Dan aku juga akan menggantinya dengan uang jajanku." Huh selalu saja begitu, padahal nyatanya aku tak pernah menerima ganti rugi itu.

Yaaah kira kira begitulah kehidupanku bersama Naga gila itu.

Dan hal itu sudah terjadi selama 6 bulan, sejak ayahnya sendiri yang mengantarkannya ke rumah kami.

Bliau sendiri sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Kanada. Dan ibunya, sebenarnya dia sedikit malang. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia baru berusia 3 tahun. Jadi patutlah dia seperti ini.

##

"Taooo aku mohon kerjakanlah tugasku…!"Rintih si naga burik itu di depan kamarku.

"Sudahku bilang aku tidak mau. Sampai boneka Pandaku melahirkan anak Naga pun aku tetap tidak mau." Sebenarnya aku sih tidak keberatan dengan hal ini, tapi mengingat ulahnya tadi pagi aku jadi tidak mempan dengan suara mengibanya yang menggelikan.

"TAOOOO ku mohon kasihanilah Kris yang tampan ini. Kau tidak mau kan aku di hukum lalu semua fansku meninggalkan ku dalam keterpurukan"

Tanpa menunggu ba bi bu tawaku menggema di seluruh ruang kamar. Apa tadi katanya tampan? Yah ku akui dia tampan dengan tubuh tegap, tatapan mata yang tajam terlebih dadanya yang seakan selalu memanggilku untuk – HEYY apa yang ku katakan.

Oke oke kita mulai lagi. Dia juga bilang Fanskan. Apa itu adalah sekumpulan yeoja kurang waras yang selalu mengikutinya seolah dia adalah mahluk langka.

Bahkan dulu pernah ada salah satu dari yeoja gila itu mengancamku dengan surat kaleng yang bertuliskan 'JANGAN GANGGU KRIS KU' Cih, bagaimana tidak sama sama kami kaan satu rumah.

"Kerjakan sendiri Kris. Aku lelah, mau tidur." Kataku, padahal tidak ada tanda tanda mengantuk. Inikan masih pukul 10 malam. Tapi tak apalah toh dianya juga sudah tidak bersuara.

##

Matahari menyapa ku di pagi hari. Membuatku mau tak mau harus bangun dari tidurku. Segera setelah nyawaku terkumpul, aku pun cepat cepat menuju lantai satu, karena di lantai dua tidak ada kamar mandi.

Tak sampai 15 menit aku sudah keluar dan meniti di anak tangga. Tapi sebelum aku tiba di atas, aku melihat sesosok bayangan yang lewat dari kamarku menuju kamar Kris. Karena takut aku buru buru lari menuju kamarku.

Tak ada yang aneh. Dengan tergesa gesa aku berpakaian dan turun ke bawah menuju teras menghampirinya yang sudah siap dengan motor sportnya.

Seperti biasanya aku dan si naga ini berangkat bersama, karena ayahku juga memang tidak ada di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tak seperti biasanya, karena terus dian. Mungkin masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi malam. Tapi apa pedili ku.

Setibanya di kelas aku langsung duduk di bangku ku yang berada di barisan depan. Sedangkan dia di barisan paling belakang. Aku hapal betul pasti dia tangah tertidur dengan earphonenya.

Tak lama Kim songsaenim datang dan segera menagih tugas yang telah ia berikan minggulalu.

Merasa sudah mengerjakan aku segera mengeluarkan buku tugasku. Tapi saan ku cek kembali buku tersebut. Aku terkejut bukan main saat mendapati halaman di mana seharusnya tugas itu di tulis sudah hilang. Dan terdapat bekas sobekan di sana.

Reflex aku melirik ke arah Kris. Dia Nampak yengah menggenggam buku nya dan bersiap menuju ke depan. Ketika ia melewati mejaku, sempat sempatnya ia melirikku sambil tersenyum seolah mengejek. Oh aku tau sekarang maksudnya.

##

"Cepatlah sedikit aku mau pulang !"

"pulanglah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" bohong, padahal mana berani aku di sini sendirian.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal."

Hey apa katanya aku di tinggal, yang benar saja. Ini jugakan karena ulahnya yang merampok tugasku. Dasar Naga Begal.

Sedikit tergesa akau mengerjakan 50 soal kimia yang di berikan Kim Sonsaengnim sebagai hukumanku.

Ketika hendak pulang, sialnya tidak ada angkutan umum yang lewat, terlebih lagi hujan deras.

Tapi tiba tiba aku merasakan pundakku tertutupi sesuatu.

"Kris!" ujarku saat berbalik.

"maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus segera di selesaikan." Katanya sambil mengembangkan payung yang ia pegang tadi. " Ayo pulang, maaf aku tak bawa motor."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya saat dia dengan lembut menggenggam tanganku.

TAO POV~ END

##

Hanya butuh sekitar 20 menit untuk mereka tiba di rumah Tao. Namja panda itu Nampak sangat lelah jika di lihat dari wajahnya.

Langkah kaki Tao di dahului ole Kris yang segera masuk. Dan saat Tao menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu, manik kembarnya terbelalak sempurna.

Di tengah ruangan itu ada puluhan cupcake membentuk piramida cantik dengan sebuah kepala panda di bagian puncaknya.

Tanpa sadar Tao menggumam penuh takjup.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kris yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"tentu, ini indah dan Nampak lezat."

Sangking terpukaunya Tao pada cupcake di hadapannya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Kris sudah merangkulnya dari samping.

Dan dengan tiba tiba pemuda tinggi itu membalikkan tubuh Tao hingga berhadapan dengannya. Pergerakkannya sangat cepat, hingga saat ini bibir lembab Tao sudah berada di atas bibirnya sendiri.

Tao yang terkejut segera mendorong dada Kris.

"Kau…?!" tanyanya,. Dengan perlahan ia usap bibirnya yang terasa basah. Ia bingung, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. _Ada apa ini ?_ pikirnya.

" Maaf aku lancang tapi aku_..." Kris sendiri Nampak bingung dengan perbuatannya tadi.

Perbuatan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan. Tak taukah Tao setiap dirinya merajuk dan memasang wajah menggemaskan, maka Kris harus menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya untuk tidak langsung memakan bibir chery milik Tao.

"Kris kau…." Tubuh tao Nampak bergetar menahan tangis, kerena yang tadi itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan yang merebutnya adaklah Kris. Ia hanya takut Kris itu hanya mempermainkannya

"Tao aku tak bermaksud" ucap kris sambil menggenggam tangan To, berusaha menenangkannya. " Aku menyukaimu" sambungnya lagi setelah menarik Tao ke delam pelukkannya.

Tao diam tak bersuara. "aku tau ini menggelikkan, tapi aku sungguh sungguh menyukaimu bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi aku bukan seorang yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa. Jadi aku bersikap seperti selama ini padamu."

"bodoh" Tao makin keras menangis. "kau tau aku sangat terganggu dengan sikapmu"

"aku tau maka dari itu maafkan aku."

Kris mengendurkan peliukkannya untuk melihat wajah tao yang memerah. Dengan lembut dia mengusap air mata di pipi Nmja Pnda itu " kau maukan jadi kekasihku?"

Lama Tao tak menjawab. Tapi dengan lemah ia menganngguk.

Selayaknya seorang fan girl Kis melompat kegirangan "YEYYY TAK SIA SIA AKU MENGGADAIKKAN MOTORKU DEMI CUPCAK-"

"apa katamu?" To menarik kemeja Kris

"hehehe, sebenarnya tadi aku lupa bawa uangnya jadi ku jadikan saja motorku jaminannya."

" YAAAK WU YIFAN KAU GILA, LALU BAGAIMANA KITA BERANGKAT SEK-"

Cup~~

"kau bawel Wu Zi Tao"

The End

Sory GJ. Ini ff pertama saya,,, semoga memusakan. maaf jika banyak kesalahan mohon bimbingannya.

MARI LESTARIKAN TAORIS

Review please…..


End file.
